Missing Daughter
by Hypothetical S.F
Summary: When Ginny was 15 she ran away from Home and now 11 years later Hogwarts has the next generation of Weasley's attending
1. Prolog

The Missing Daughter

Prolog

Draco was making his way toward the Gryffindor Tower to meet his lover. As he approached he noticed that the fat lady was snoozing in her frame. Irritated, he knocked on the frame.

"What in Merlin's Beard do you want! You're not even a Gryffindor, you're a no good dirty rotten Slytherin."

"So? I am Head Boy and I need to get here so, be a good painting and ask for the password," He said getting really irritated. Because he wasn't that boy anymore. He has became nicer since he fell in love on that fateful night.

"Fine," she huffed, "password?"

"Godric."

The portrait swung open to admit him into the Gryffindor common room. Draco had only been in here once before and that was during a Hogsmeade visit in October. The room was decorated even more lovely than before, in the celebration of Christmas.

A clock on the wall chimed 1 am. _Perfect timing_ he thought to himself, _Now where is she._ As soon as this thought crossed his mind the door to the stairs that lead up to the girls' dormitory swung open.

There stood his girlfriend looking as beautiful as ever in her green pajamas.

"About time you here," he said eyeing her.

"Whatever. Come on." She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up the stairs.

Once in her dormitory (which was empty except for her and Draco) she turned and kissed him passionately.

"Hold on now Gin Bug, we need to exchange presents before our little session."

"Fine then be that way," she said playfully.

"Ok then I will."

Draco gently pulled her to her bed and sat down. She sat down and next to him and said, "You go first, my present has to wait."

He gave her quizzical look and reached inside his robe.

"Close your eyes," he whispered in her ear, which she obediently did.

"Open."

She looked down at the long slender black box in his hand. She gave him a small smile and opened the box.

Draco couldn't help but chuckle when she opened the box. Her eyes lit up and she smiled even bigger.

"Oh Merlin Draco you didn't have to give me this." Inside the box was a beautiful diamond bracelet. There was only a single diamond on it. Draco carefully took and out of the box and put it on Ginny's left wrist.

"It's beautiful! Thank you so much Draco." Ginny kissed and hugged him.

"No problem. Anything for you baby."

"Now I need to give you your present. Close your eyes and keep them close. I'll be right back."

Draco did as he was told and waited for about five minutes. He heard her come back and mutter a few spells that he couldn't quite make out.

Ginny walked in front of him then leaned down to his ear and whispered "open."

Draco slowly opened his eyes and found the room lit with only candles surrounding the bed.

Ginny was standing in front of him wearing only one of his night shirts that reached half way to her knees.

"I'm ready Draco."

He lowly nodded understanding what she meant. Slowly Draco stood up pulled Ginny to him.

The next morning Ginny woke up to Ron yelling up the stairs. Slowly she realized that she was in bed alone. Disappointed she got into shower then went downstairs to open her presents.

While the 4 of them were opening presents (Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione.) Ron looked over and saw the bracelet on her wrist.

"Bloody hell Gin, who'd you get that from," he asked grabbing her wrist and looking at her confused.

Ginny didn't know what to say, because her and Draco had been keeping there relationship a secret.

"Well umm you see m my boyfriend gave it to me."

When she said that Hermione had a knowing look on her face, Harry looked hurt, and Ron looked as though he could kill.

"Who the Bloody Hell is it? And why didn't I know?" If looks could kill Ginny would be dead by the way Ron was looking at her.

"Answer me Ginerva!"

"No," was all she said before gathering up her gifts and returning to her dormitory.

ONE WEEK LATER

_Oh No Oh No this can't be happening. _Draco had been ignoring Ginny for the past week. I mean more than usual. It seemed to Ginny like he was mad at her or something. And now to top it all off Ginny was pregnant with his baby.

Last night he was talking to Blaise (the only one who knew about there relationship) out in the corridor. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Draco I need to talk about to you."

"Bug off Weaselette."

Ginny just stared at him, then turned and ran off.

And now tonight she finally made up her mind. She was gonna run away to America.

She had snuck in to the boys' dorms and nicked Harry's invisibility cloak and fire bolt.

At midnight she left a note on her pillow saying:

**Dear Harry, Ron, and Hermione,**

**I'm running away because of reasons I can't explain to you at this moment. I promise I'll explain at a later day. Harry, I'm sorry but I really needed to use your cloak and broom. I'll send them back when I get where I'm going. Ron tell Mum and Dad I didn't do this because of them and don't blame your self. You're a great brother Ron and I promise to write soon. Don't bother looking for because well even if you do find I'm not coming home. **

**Love Always,**

**Ginny**

Ginny took one last look at the castle and then flew off to France and from there she departed to New York and from there she went to Kentucky.

In Kentucky Ginny stumbled upon a little Inn. There was an old women sitting on the porch when Ginny walked up.

"Welcome to the Dragon Fly Inn, my name is Lyndsay, the owner how may I help you?"

"Well miss, you see I'm new to the country and I'm looking for a job and a place to stay."

"Your in luck Miss..."

"Ginny Weasley."

"Miss. Weasley. I have a job opening. It just so happens that I'm in need of a manager. How old are you?"

"15 miss."

"Well come on up and I'll give you short interview." Then as if remembering something she asked "are you from England by any chance?"

"Yes."

"Good Lord in Heaven. You're a witch. The Weasley's have a long line of pure bloods."

"Are you a witch?"

"No dear I'm only a squib. And you have the job if you answer this one question."

"Ok."

"Why did you leave your family?"

Ginny felt she could trust this elderly lady and so she told her of how she slept with boyfriend then ignored her and now shes pregnant.

Lyndsay said she understood then let her live in the Inn as long as she worked there.


	2. Chapter 1 Letters From Home

The Missing Daughter

Chapter 1

Letters From Home

It was s hot August day and Ginny was sitting in her living room dreading having to go to work. Yesterday she celebrated her daughter Natalie's 11th Birthday. Ginny was lost deep in thought when an owl tapped on the closed window. This startled Ginny because she hasn't had owl post for 10 years.

As Ginny opened the window and took the letter from the owl before it flew off again. It was a letter from Dumbledore. It said that he wishes for her and Natalie to move back to the UK so Natalie could start Hogwarts.

Ginny was pleased that Dumbledore wanted Natalie to attend Hogwarts. The only problem was Natalie had no idea magic existed. She and Ginny have been living as muggles since Ginny moved here.

At that moment Natalie came out of her room and sat down at the table.

"Morning Mama."

"Mornin' hun."

"What kind of paper is that," she asked eyeing the parchment.

"I've something I need o tell you."

"What is it," Nat asked through a mouth full of cornflakes (A/N Not that kind Leandra! You Sicko!)

Ginny launched into the whole explanation about her, her family, Hogwarts, Dumbledore, and of course quidditch. She even got her wand out and did a few simple spells.

"Any questions honey?"

"Was my Daddy a wizard?"

This was the question Ginny had been dreading. See Ginny never spoke of Draco. All she ever said was that he left Mommy before they found out about her. But today was the day when she told her about running away and coming here, where she met Lyndsay, who is now 86.

"So when do I start Hogwarts?"

"Do you really want to go Hogwarts? I can always enroll you in a Witchcraft School here."

"No Momma. I would rather go to Hogwarts."

"Ok. Well I need to go speak to Lyndsay about this. I'll need a week off because school starts Thursday."

"Seriously?"

"Of Course September 1st, as always."

WEDNESDAY AUGUST 31ST. THE LEAKY CAULDRON ROOM 8

"Are you sure you have everything?"

"For the thousandth time, Yes."

"Ok, ok chill. Just making sure."

"Whatever Momma."

"Don't whatever me you little Kentuckian."

"Hey! It's not my fault my accents different."

"I know. I'm just playing."

"Well lets get to bed we have to be at Kings Cross by 10."

"The ticket says the train leaves at 11."

"Don't you wanna be early?"

"Not that early."

"Of course you do, you just don't know it yet."

"Whatever Night...Mum,"Natalie said in a mocking British accent.

"Goodnight baby."

THE NEXT MORNING AT KINGS CROSS TRAIN STATION

Ginny and Natalie finally made it too the station at 10:45. Luckily for them there wasn't a sign of red or platinum blonde hair. Ginny took a good look at Natalie before she got on the train. Nat was about 5'1" very thin yet healthy, with red hair (yet was about 5 shades lighter than a normal Weasley's hair) that reached half way down her back and crystal blue eyes. Ginny quickly gave her a hug and kiss bye.

Natalie found an empty department and sat down by the window. She waved to Mom as the train pulled out of the station. She sat alone for only about 10 minutes when three girls walked in.

"Mind if we sit with you? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure," Natalie said happy that she now had someone to talk to.

"I'm Natalie by the way."

A girl with dark brown hair and was rather pale was the first to speak.

"I'm Sarah, and that's Leandra and Tiffanie."

Leandra was also slightly pale and had dark brown hair highlighted with dark red and black. Tiffanie also had dark hair and was more tan than the other girls.

Soon the girls were talking and laughing and telling each other about there past. Natalie thought she had all the luck because they were also first years that just moved here from America also.

All too soon for them the train was pulling into Hogsmeade. They headed over toward Haggard then climbed in the boats.

While in the boats Sarah said, "WOW I've never seen a lake before!" rather loudly and sarcastically. Everyone laughed until Haggard told them to hush up.

As they enter the great hall the Hat sang and then McGonagall called out 3 names then it was

Henderson, Tiffanie!

**HUFFLEPUFF!**

Home, Leandra!

**GRYFFINDOR**!

Jackson, Sarah!

**SLYTHERIN!**

After about 8 more names Natalie stood alone,

Weasley, Anna

_Hmm very difficult. _The hat said in her ear._This year ought to be interesting for you. Hmm but where to put you? Oh wait I see a thirst for acceptance and power I see a lot of bravery, and talent. Oh yes there's talent. But is this hatred I sense. It is. So it better be..._

**SLYTHERIN!**

The Slytherin table erupted with cheers, as Natalie took her seat next to Sarah she glanced up at the staff table and saw four teachers staring at her in shock. She just smiled at them then turned her attention to Dumbledore.

"This year I thought we would do something different and introduce the teachers that will be teaching the first years to the first years."

Since Harry was at the end he started the off.

"Professor Potter, Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Professor Weasley, Flying Lessons and Quidditch Referee."

"Professor Granger-Weasley, charms."

"Professor Malfoy, potions master."

Natalie was just stunned. She turned to Sarah who just looked at her and said, "have fun in class tomorrow."

"Shut, Microwave."

"Make Me Amish."

They had their little argument like this until Dumbledore's speech was over and the food appeared. Then they ate while they argued. Natalie thought for a second then said, "we're the only first Slytherins."

"You're right. There's 4 Hufflepuffs, 5 Gryffindors, and no Ravenclaws."

"That's rather odd."

"No duh Amish."

The feast was finally over and the 2 girls followed the other Slytherins to the common room.


	3. Chapter 2 The Truth Comes Out

The Missing Daughter

Chapter 2

The Truth Comes Out

The next day Sarah and Natalie woke up bright and early. Draco was passing out class schedules and stopped when he reached Natalie.

"Miss. Weasley."

"Yes, Professor."

"Who are your parents?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Do not back talk me. Now answer the question."

"My Mother is Ginerva Weasley."

Draco's eyes looked like they were the size of galleons. He took a deep breath to relax then he very calmly asked, "and who is your Father?"

Natalie now agitated that he wouldn't leave her alone.

"Think ferret boy. I'm 11 years old, my birthday is in August which means I was conceived in December. And if you remember my mother was a virgin when you fucked her then blew her off when she tried to tell you about me." Natalie then realized she said all that in one breath. "So does that answer your question?"

Nat then took her and Sarah's out of Draco's hands. He was standing there stunned.

"See ya second period, Dad," she said annoyed that he was standing there like that.

The girls made their way out to the entrance hall, to look at the schedules.

"Your not gonna be happy Amish."

"Why's that?"

"Why we have dear old Uncle Ron first today."

"Are you serious?"

"More serious than a heart attack."

"Lets get this over with."

Flying came pretty naturally to Natalie. She managed to get about 10 feet up before Ron yelled at her to come down. Luckily for Nat though Ron didn't say anything. That is until after class.

"Miss. Weasley, I would like a word in private."

"Whatever," was all she said before walking over to him.

"Ok here's the 411. I am Ginny's daughter."

"But..but..."

"Okay ya know what I don't want to explain this 3 more times today so how about you get Harry and Hermione and Dad if he wants to come but anyway just meet me in the room of requirement after dinner."

"O..ok."

"Have a good day Uncle Ron...I mean professor."

Natalie walked back over to Sarah and they made their way to potions laughing the whole way there.

Potions went smoothly because all they did was listen to Malfoy drown on and on and on.

About 10 minutes til class was over there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Draco called.

The door open and there stood Ginny. She walked in and went straight up to Draco's desk where he stood, shocked...again.

All Natalie could hear was I've come to get my daughter. Then Draco arguing you mean our daughter. To her Ginny looked like she's been crying. Finally Ginny had enough and went over to Natalie.

"Come on. We need to go home for a few days."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later."

"Class Dismissed." Draco said suddenly.

Everyone was shocked because they heard that Professor Malfoy usually keep the class after the bell. Everyone scrambled and hurried out before he changed his mind.

Draco stepped up to Ginny and asked, "Why didn't you ever tell me," with tears brimming his eyes threatening to fall.

"Maybe because when I found out, I saw you in the hallway and you told me to 'Bug off Weaselette'. Plus you ignored me after that night anyway."

"Well maybe because Pansy found out and threatened to tell my father if I didn't break up with you. You know my Father would've killed us both."

Ginny now started crying, Draco quickly pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear. Natalie just stood there looking bored. She was never one for emotions. For her to show her emotions it would take death.

Ginny pulled away from Draco and told Natalie, "Come on lets go."

"Don't I need to get my trunk?"

"Just pack some stuff in your duffle bag, we'll only be gone a few days."

"What's going on Momma," Natalie whined.

"Just go pack the damn bag and I'll explain when we home."

Natalie huffed and ran off t the Slytherin common room.

"What's happened Gin Bug?"

"The woman that took me in and gave me a home when I was pregnant and loved me like I was her own passed away last night in her sleep."

Ginny softly started to cry again and Draco hugged her once more.

"Can I come home with you?"

"What? Why,"she asked looking up at him.

"Well I need to get to know my daughter."

"You have classes to teach Draco."

"So, Severus can cover for me."

"Well alright."

"Thank you," he said kissing her softly on the forehead.

"For what?"

"Giving me a daughter, and a second chance."

"About that second chance thing."

"What? I..I thought. What are you talking about?"

"Draco I'm seeing someone."

His face fell at that and he let go of her.

"I've with him for a year. His name's Patrick Stump (A/N-yes I mean Patrick Stump from Fall Out Boy, but Fall Out doesn't exist in this story), and he's Lyndsay's grandson."

"Lyndsay?"

"The elderly lady that took me in 11 years ago."

"Oh ok."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LYNDSAY'S DEAD?"

Draco and Ginny turned to see Natalie standing in the door way tears running down her cheeks. Ginny went over and pulled her into a hug as she cried her eyes out. Draco went over and picked Natalie up off Ginny.

"Lets go home," Ginny said fighting back her own tears.


	4. Author's Note

Hey readers!!

I will start updating my stories again starting next week. My muse is back in action. I have also changed my screen name to Hypothetical S. F.

Love always,

Ashley

BTW: here's a poll for you. What story do you want me to update first?


End file.
